With the speedy development of a radio technology, increasing numbers of radio devices are emerging in the market. The radio devices can be manufactured to realize radio communication with different frequency bands through antennas. In general, different radio devices are provided with different antennas of different frequency bands. The different antennas provide different frequency bands via different technologies.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.